


Dreams of Drowning

by Lococrazyinsane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Inspired by Dreams, Loneliness, My First AO3 Post, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lococrazyinsane/pseuds/Lococrazyinsane
Summary: Dreams are said to be your brain playing back images and feelings you experienced during the day. But sometimes your brain twists and mutates into a horrid thing. Full of dark thoughts and sparking nightmares. This is basically a dream I had a few months ago. It was so vivid and real that it startled me. So I had to write about it.
Kudos: 1





	Dreams of Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking a chance! I really hope you enjoy this story. I tried really hard to create vivid imagery and emotions. If it isn't too much trouble I'd love some feed back. No pressure tho!

Everything was bright happy colors. Yellows, whites, and peachy oranges. The busy street was like a watercolor painting. Soft and blended together seamlessly. The people were well dressed and just as flawless. Wearing dazzling smiles brighter than the color scheme. They walked hand in hand, chittering with beaming tones in a language she couldn’t understand. No one spared her a glance though. With a street this crowded, one would think there wouldn’t be enough room to avoid her like they were. A grey bubble had formed around her, warding off everyone else. It leached color from anyone who got too close

“Excuse me, where am I? Who are you? Can you help me?” Her desperate questions got no answers. Most ignored her as if she had never spoken. Those who tried spoke in a whistly chirp like language. Her short interactions left them looking muddled and grey, faces contorted into grimaces of pain and disgust. When they broke away from her their colors returned to their happy hue. Fitting into the background, looking like they all belonged here.

“All but me…” She whispered. 

A confused face stared back from glossy shop windows. Clothing plain and grey. She looked so out of place in this world. Muddling the colors with a lost expression.

Suddenly the ground fractured beneath her, cracks spider webbed and growing. The once solid earth shattering into a million pieces. Fear froze her in place, further muting her colors. That seemed to be the catalyst, just as she gathered air to scream for help, the ground gave way.

For a moment she felt weightless. Falling through the rift in the world a sense of freedom washed through her. Nothing mattered in that moment. A small timid smile started to form. Her colors brightening by just a fraction. Even though she was falling, she had never felt happier. Warmth filled her lungs and rushed through her body. Like a massive weight had been lifted from her heart. The pressure that had made the world she fell from feel so confining, finally released her.

But she made a mistake. She dared to look down to the world she was falling into. Black unforgiving waters raged below. She struggled wildly as she sped closer and closer. The feeling of joy had abandoned her to fall. No matter how hard she clung to the feeling, it slipped away from her.

Plunging into the black sea icy fingers gripped her limbs. It felt like ice water had been injected into her veins as the hands dragged her down. This world was so different from the last. Black, navy blue, deep purples and greys. The pressure is so much more intense, crushing her skin to her bones. Sinking deeper and deeper into the dark colors. Unable to escape the icy hands that dragged her to the bottom.

Her body settled onto the sea floor. It was so quiet. Objects were frozen in time around her. Everyday things like cups, books, pens. Bound to the floor same as she was. Never to rise to the surface again. When she looked up she could see that bright world she had been forced from. The cracks sealed up as if they had never been there....

As if she had never been there…

It all went by at hyperspeed. The colors zipping past like someone had pressed the fast forward button on a remote. Everyone changing, growing, succeeding, living. While she stood trapped and unchanging. Useless, alone, forgotten.

Her lungs and eyes burned. Tears threatening to spill out into the hateful ocean around her. She was slowly suffocating, her body caving under the immense pressure. Her vision and body started to fade. Blending into the cold black. Water filled her lungs, with a final glance to the world that had left her behind, she faded away…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A dream. That’s all it was  
But even as air filled her lungs  
And the colors returned to  
normal….  
“I’m still drowning”


End file.
